Villains Society
So... evil. It’s fun. |-|Welcome= You may join the Villains Society if you are evil. However, to conceal our identity, we must refer to ourselves as The Gang |-|The Gang= Put your name here if you have joined us. Feel free to add your content category too! UwU Note: The prefix has to be Evil or Edge Leader: Edgestar Deputy: Edgesong Medicine cats: Evilberry Edgepetal Evilpaw Warriors: Eviltail Evilsnow Evilfrost Edgefang Evilfang Edgetalon Edgestrike Edgewing Evilshadow Edgehawk Edgeowl Edgemancer Evilpounce Evilmeadow Edgebird Evilsplash Evilroach Edgebriar Edgeshed Evilstalker Evilsun Edgespark Evilfall Edgestride Kits: Evilvixen |-|Roleplay= Click here to go to the end of the roleplay Tap to view chat about the roleplay (why would you even WANT to see it anyway) ---- should we do a rOLEPLaY???? Oh my gosh YES MORE PEOPLES VILLAINS NEED TO VOTE Should we do a roleplay? YESSSSS No TEN PEOPLE VOTED YES LET'S DO IT Roleplay here Eris: Eris walked around being bored. "Can someone else get on?" she asked. 20:16, 5 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redstar: “Let’s go ruin some lives!” He said to Eris. Thornfang: "I have an idea about who we can ruin today. What about my old useless Clan, ShadowClan? I used to be the leader of it; I left since they were pathetic. Yeah, yeah, no need to call me Thornstar. I prefer Thorn''fang''." Hemlockberry: “Let’s poison them!” ---- Eris: Eris rolled her eyes. "No. Let's just take over the world, then we can each get our own Clan and do what we want with it." 15:34, 7 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Redstar: “I got my own Clan, then they executed me.” ---- Eris: //with an evil gleam in her eye// "Well, now that we're dead, they can't do that anymore! So let's go do it again!" 11:50, 8 Dec. 2019 (UTC) ---- Crowtalon: Crowtalon purred. "Yes, that sounds like an excellent idea. My rogues are still around. Perhaps we can gather them." Smokehawk: Smokehawk perked his ears up and lowered a smoldering glare at Crowtalon. "Not so fast. We're dead. They aren't Clan cats. How can you be so sure they will see us and listen to us?" Crowtalon: Crowtalon growled lowly as she unsheathed her claws and drove them deep into the dirt and earth of the Dark Forest. Raisha: "Friends, friends." the small fluffy she-cat mewed smoothly. Some cats almost wanted to laugh at her pitiful size. This cat was responsible for so many crimes? They could hardly believe it. "You forget that thanks to Necromancer, I am here, a mortal that will assist you in your plans. Whatever rogues Crowtalon needs, I can persuade them. After all... (casually unsheathes claws) I still have my connections with the Strikers, and they can inspire fear in the rogues. And fear leads to persuasion." Crowtalon: Crowtalon smiled. "Well said, Raisha." she growled approvingly in a scratchy voice. "See, Smokehawk? It's no wonder with that attitude that your plans failed in the end." Smokehawk: Smokehawk wanted to tear Crowtalon's throat out. Necromancer: Necromancer remained silent, but Raisha knew that they were quickly gathering the information that all the Dark Forest cats had said so far and quickly analyzed them, searching for any opportunities that might prove useful to the villains. Drakepounce: Drakepounce snarled impatiently, "Then what are we waiting for? We have the means to take revenge on the Clans. Why not do it now?" (man i have a lot of characters with more to come) ---- Hemlockberry: “Man, I still want to poison somebody...” ---- Crowtalon: "Agreed. Hemlockberry, did you know that I poisoned most of the four Clans on a large scale when I was alive? My rogues did all the work. Deathberries, water hemlock, and the deadly nightshade. They proved useful." ---- Hemlockberry: She handed Crowtalon some creeper berries. “Take some then!” ---- Eris: Eris growled. "I still want to take over the world." Smokebird: Smokebird walked into the roleplay. "Let's get kITNAPPING!!!" she yowled. ---- Raisha: Raisha screeched with excitement. "mY SPECIALITY!!!" Crowtalon: Crowtalon took the creeper berries. "Thanks, Hemlockberry." Smokehawk: "This meeting is fruitless," he hissed pointedly. "We still don't have an outlined plan." ---- Eris: Eris sighed. "Why don't you just pair up with a cat that fits your goals the best? For example, Smokebird and... whatever your name is," she said, waving a claw at Raisha, "you seem to get along very well." ---- Raisha: "It's Raisha," she said in mock sweetness, totally not offended at someone forgetting her name when she was literally one of the most feared she-cat in the Clans and Twolegplace and on seventeen different hitlists. "Come on, Smokebird, I'll teach you all my ways in kITNAPPING!!!1!!11!!!1!" Crowtalon: "I can poison people. I can pair with Hemlockberry." Smokehawk: "I specialize in killing, I can pair with anyone brutal." Drakepounce: Drakepounce raised his paw. "I'll pair with you, Smokehawk." Smokehawk: Smokehawk nodded approvingly. "You might be the only one with brains here." Necromancer: They looked bored as they mewed, "I can literally pair with anyone. I can resurrect them and they're good to go." ---- Smokebird: "yESSSS!" she screeched, bounding over to Raisha. Eris: "I'll pair with anyone who likes TAKING OVER THE CLANS!!" ---- Sleekroach: "Hello everyone." -SFS ---- Eris: "We're pairing up," Eris informed Sleekroach. "You have to partner with someone who you have the same goals as. For example, I like taking over the Clans. Hurry up and tell us your specialty so we can get on with this." 14 Dec. 2019 ---- Sleekroach: "Killing my leader, I guess?" Sleekroach responded. "Who does that?" Ravenbriar: "Anyone up for destroying the Clans? Mainly WindClan?" Ravenbriar asked, her amber eyes glaring at the other cats. -SFS ---- Redstar: “I poisoned my leader so...” redstar said to Sleekroach. ---- Eris: Eris nodded at Sleekroach. "I do." She turned to Ravenbriar and growled. "Obviously not. Taking over the Clans is what would be our best move." 14 Dec. 2019 ---- Ravenbriar: Ravenbriar's beautiful, smoky fur shined in the sunlight. "You take over the clans, then I destroy them. Good idea?" She asked, half jokingly and half seriously. ---- Raisha: Raisha began filling in Smokebid about all her tricks, like imitating an owl. Necromancer: "Anyone needs some resurrection work?" they said, bored. ---- Eris: "NO!" Eris yelled at Ravenbriar. "Then I wouldn't have any Clan to boss around, and what fun would that be?" She then turned to Necromancer. "NO AGAIN! I'm a killer! I don't need my victims to come back alive again!" Smokebird: Smokebird listened attentively to Raisha. 15 Dec. 2019 ---- Necromancer: Necromancer glared at Eris. "Clearly your a poor listener," they mewed, their tone as cold as ice. "I resurrect cats in the Dark Forest to unleash havoc onto the Clans. To damage the Clans both physically and psychologically. I am not as idiotic as certain cats here to resurrect my foes." ---- Redstar: Redstar eyed Necromancer. “Can you resurrect me?” ---- Necromancer: Necromancer sighed. "Yes, if you really want me to." ---- Redstar: “Yes! But don’t make it painful...” ---- Necromancer: "It won't hurt." They said and got to work. They closed their eyes and focused on the life that thrived inside themselves, then Redstar. They felt a part of their soul that contained life essence being transferred to Redstar and bringing his body back to his spirit. Soon, the process was complete and Redstar was living again. Exhausted, Necromancer slumped down and felt a little piece of their sanity slip away. ---- Redstar: “Thank you,” Redstar said. He got some fresh paint, applied it where his splotches would be. “LET’S GO COMMIT EVIL!!!” ---- Raisha: Raisha beckoned Smokebird. "Let's go!" Necromancer: Necromancer collapsed of exhaustion after resurrecting Redstar. Crowtalon: "I'm up for destroying the Clans... uh,, anyone want to be my partner?" ---- Eris: To Crowtalon, Eris said, "I think you and-what was her name?" She waved a talon at Ravenbriar. "That cat would be a good pair." Smokebird: "YES!!!" she shrieked. As she bounded after Raisha she chanted, "Kitnapping! Kitnapping!" (smokebird is rather insane) 16 Dec. 2019 ---- Crowtalon: "Yes, you're right," Crowtalon mused. "We were both leaders of rogue groups. And we both want to destroy the Clans." Raisha: Raisha grinned wickedly. "Kitnapping." She then leaped into the mortal realm and stalked over to SkyClan territory. "Let's hit them first. I hate them." (I can tell) ---- Smokebird: "YEESSSS!!" Smokebird yowled, plunging after Raisha. "HOW DID YOU KNOW SKYCLAN WAS MY BIRTH CLAN?" 17 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: "I just know," Raisha mewed mysteriously as she leaped up a tree and perched on one of the stronger branches. ---- Ravenbriar: "Sure," she said to Crowtalon. "Kittypets also suck. One of them tried to take our prey, but I killed it. -SFS ---- Crowtalon: Crowtalon smiled. "I approve of that tactic," she mewed. Her claws gleamed white with just the faintest stain of blood on the tips as she unsheathed them. "I've lost count on how many of those filthy furballs I've killed." ---- Smokebird: Smokebird bunched her muscles under her and jumped up to where Raisha was sitting. "So," she whispered, "what's our plan?" 20 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha tensed her muscles, preparing to leap. "Kill a couple of cats first. That'll lessen the defenses, make it easier to infiltrate the camp and prevent witnesses. I detect a patrol coming in about five minutes. Prepare to flash the claws." ---- Smokebird: Smokebird liked Raisha's word choice. She unsheathed her claw, fixing her eyes on the undergrowth. 21 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: A patrol of cats soon trickled into view. "Now's our chance!" Raisha hissed urgently to Smokebird. She leaped down and slammed her paws into who she assumed was the patrol leader's spine, using her tail to muffle the cat's surprised cry. ---- Smokebird: Smokebird fell purposely from the tree, dropping her full weight onto another cat, who collapsed onto the ground. 21 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha snapped the patrol leader's neck with a sickening crunch before she darted nimbly under a paw swipe directed at her and rammed her shoulder into the cat's side, slamming him into the tree she and Smokebird had been waiting on, and proceeded to slash out the dazed cat's throat. (r u t h l e s s) ---- Smokebird: Smokebird swept another cat's paws out from under her and finished with a swift bite to the neck. 22 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha slammed the last cat into the ground, knocking him unconscious and then dropping the body in a fox den. "That's the last of them. Now let's go infiltrate the camp." ---- Redstar: Redstar was watching, entertained. ---- Eris: Eris stalked watched Redstar watching Raisha and Smokebird. Smokebird: "Yesss," Smokebird hissed, releasing herself from the body of a SkyClan warrior and following Raisha away from the scene. Vixenkit: Vixenkit yeets herself into the roleplay. "Does anyone else want to poison cats with me?" ---- Hemlockberry: “I can!” ---- Vixenkit: "Okay then, let's get to it or I'll claw your eyes out!" she said cheerfully. ---- Raisha: Raisha slipped into SkyClan camp, hiding in the brambles, her small size making her undetected. ---- Smokebird: Smokebird followed Raisha stealthily into camp. She spied the nursery out of the corner of her eye, watching unsuspecting kits playing with a moss-ball in front of it. ---- (I like where this is going) Hemlockberry: Hemlockberry handed Vixenkit creeper berries, “geese kid.” ---- Vixenkit: Vixenkit didn't get the geese thing but snatched the creeper berries. 31 Dec. 2019 ---- Raisha: Raisha snatched a clump of moss and rolled it into a ball, then threw it right in front of their position. "Come on... take the bait..." she snarled. ---- Smokebird: She watched gleefully as one of the kits spotted the moss ball and pounced on it, completely oblivious to the fact that it was a trap. ---- Nightpaw: She tagged along with Hemlockberry and Vixenkit. "Mind if I join in the poisoning?" Nightpaw asked. ---- Vixenkit: "Nope. Just don't be boring or slow or I'll have to kill you," Vixenkit said casually. |-|Public= Badge Poll Is being good good? No No No Very bad Chat Let us talk about eeeevvvvilllll I yeeted Edgesong and Eviltail in ~ Edgewing9 End here Category:Content (Starflight897) Category:Content(CloudyTheDeathwing) Category:Public Category:Miscellaneous Category:Groups Category:Collaborations Category:Content (Mooneffects) Category:Content (Timberdash) Category:Content (Pokeballmachine) Category:Content (Crystalcat137) Category:Content (Frostwing2615) Category:Content (Qibli77) Category:Content (Moonwing9) Category:Joke Pages Category:Content (FrostwingOC) Category:Content (Moonstar365) Category:Content (SkyFireStone) Category:Content (SlyWolf0)